The Doctor Donna, Forever
by The Doctor of Donna's
Summary: What I hope to be a long story spanning many chapters, at journey's end, the Doctor saves Donna by letting her be all timelordy with him. Warning: does have sexual content. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Im new to posting and writing so please bear with me here, it could be better, but it isn't so please comment and tell me what I can do to make it a bit better. Catch you on the fanside, Sunnydale's Darkest.

**Summary**: In between Journey's End the Doctor saves Donna and she can be all timelordy with him.

**Warning**: It does contain some serious sex scenes in later chapters so don't read where you shouldn't.

Inside the TARDIS it was quiet. The Doctor and Donna were fiddling with switches on the console and thinking to themselves that when it came to stabilizing the TARDIS, two was definitely better than one. It had been exactly 1 month 2 days 5 hours 23 minutes and 17 seconds since the metacrisis took place. It had also been about five hours less than that since the Doctor contemplated losing her forever…

~0~

"I want to stay." Said Donna refusing to make eye contact with the Doctor and attempting to fly the TARDIS. He looked at her with such longing eyes, tears welling up, "You know you can't." he said with so much sorrow.

She abruptly stopped and a smile seemed to creep up onto her face. She spun around to face him. He looked so sad and then confused as to why she was so happy. "I've got it!" she said smiling so big she was almost brought to tears herself. "Oi! I've done it again! Just that little bit of human that's given me the edge over you, TIMEBOY!"

He thought for a bit, still puzzled, and then it hit him. He started running around the console room explaining to Donna, "If I just connect your time lord consciousness to mine, I can I can absorb all of the excess energy and overspill rendering you completely stable for the rest of well, FOREVER!" He abruptly stopped," but it's too much for even me to handle." Then Donna, who had been enjoying the show he'd put on, swooped in. "Oh and we couldn't have that now could we!" she exclaimed. "what are we standing in?" the Doctor looked puzzled, "What are we standing in, right now?"

"A TARDIS?" he retorted still looking puzzled.

"Yes, time and relative dimension in space, now this isn't any ordinary space ship, this old girl is alive! And you know what she has? A big flipping heart! So what if instead, I use my newfound _time lord powers, _to give her the excess energy, leaving you just fine and dandy. Beat that time boy!" She finished flipping a switch on the console and then looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. He looked at her and exclaimed," Donna Noble, my Donna Noble, you are brilliant!"

As she readied herself, he opened up the console revealing the heart of the TARDIS. Her head fell back and she closed her eyes, the Doctor stood close ready to intervene if deemed necessary. When the connection was made, it happened quickly. She breathed out the excess energy. It took a lot of power from her to make the transfer and when she was done, she collapsed into the Doctor's arms. He closed the console and the TARDIS hummed happily, glad that Donna was there to stay….

~0~

He actually thought he would lose her forever," You're not getting rid of me that easily spaceman." Donna had said after she had woken up from the energy transfer. It had been an entire month since then, and their relationship was almost completely different. After the energy transfer, the Doctor had to nurse Donna back to health, and Donna being as stubborn as she was, totally rejected the idea. It wasn't till she almost killed herself trying to get out of the bath that she realized she needed his help. From then on, he was always there to catch her when she fell. Even if against her will, she was grateful for what he was doing for her.

With them spending literally every second together, things changed between them. Before the metacrisis, they would at least sleep in different beds. But seeing as Donna was "in no condition to ever be unattended" as the Doctor put it. Little did she know it was just an excuse to spend more time with her. After everything, he couldn't help but look at her differently, gazes at her that lasted a bit too long to only mean well. But could you blame him, she did look quite brilliant.

He wasn't alone in the changes. When she first started traveling with him, she made it clear that she didn't want any funny business, but as time went on it was hard to keep the thoughts out of her mind. And even she would stare a bit too long. After a while she learned to deal with it, but then she had to go off and kiss him, in front of Agatha Christie, too.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part/chapter 2 I really hope you like it and don't forget to review, I need new ideas…please?

"So where would you like to go this time Ms. Donna Noble?" the Doctor asked as happily as he had ever that she was back by his side at full health.

"How about the recently found moon of Poosh?" she asked sarcastically and getting a bit too close to him for comfort.

"Weeelllll…"the Doctor drew out while rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm kind of not allowed to go there, anymore." He said putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Oi, how many years have you been getting into trouble without me?" she asked lovingly.

He took a long breath and then spat out," About 500 or so, give or take a few."

"I'll tell you what I really think we should do." She said recovering from laughing.

"And what would that be?" the Doctor replied a bit short of breath.

She took a while to answer as they stared into each other's eyes. She broke their gaze and stepped away answering, "A new plunge capacitor for the turbine mechanism," she said sort of disappointed in herself.

"You know you've been putting it off for a while now, taking care of me and all." She turned away from him wanting to kick herself for not just telling him how she felt. She has some serious feelings for him and he needed to know! Just the other night she had a **very** graphic dream about the two of them in the TARDIS's honeymoon suite.

"Um, ya you're actually quite right. So, let's get a move on then, I know a great parts place on a junk planet." The Doctor said felling a bit let down himself. 'Just tell her how you feel you idiot!' he thought to himself.

~0~

They landed, got the part and returned to the TARDIS so the doctor could install it.

"Just because you're a time lord, doesn't mean you shouldn't let me help out in the TARDIS!" Donna complained when the Doctor stated that **he **would be installing the new part.

"But I haven't been in the console for weeks!" he shot back.

"Fine than! Let's settle this like mature adults; I'll remove the old one and you'll put in the new one." She attempted to reason.

"Fine." He said with a smile feeling he had won that argument.

Donna got down on the floor under the console and started working. The Doctor was sitting on the jump seat waiting when he started staring, staring at her. Why did her pants have to fit her so well? Tight in just the right areas, they were flared at the ankles and got tight at the thigh, and the way she moved in them. God, it was like she was just asking him to ride her then and there in the console room. Before he got to move up any higher, Donna came up with an old broken looking version of the piece he was about to install.

It was her turn to stare. Oh, she enjoyed when he made repairs to the TARDIS. She could see ALL of him but he couldn't see her wide eyed like a teenage girl. All that running they did, his thighs were amazingly toned. She just couldn't keep her eyes away from how tight his trousers fit over his bum, what she would give to squeeze his. 

The Doctor got up from under the console, it startled her and she jumped up finding herself pressed up against him. She gulped as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Fixed it. '' he said sounding quite nervous. Donna knew she had to do something for god's sake she was Donna Noble, part Time Lord, mind you, and if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was deal with a man.

She suddenly felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins and got a hold of herself. She, what felt to be naturally, put her arms around his neck and swished her bangs out of her eyes," I'll tell you what I really think we need to do." She said seductively still staring into his eyes. He swallowed hard then said," and what would that be?"

There was an excruciatingly long pause. He looked so very nervous. She may not have looked it, but was definitely feeling it. She tilted her head up and brought his head close to hers, and then their lips finally touched. A kiss that lasted only seconds seemed to last centuries. When they both came up for air they looked at each other equally gasping for breath. Donna got a mischievous look in her eyes as she came close to the Doctor's ear and said, "how about we take this particular adventure to the bedroom?"

The Doctor looked shell shocked, as he could not believe this was happening, let alone form words as a response. Donna Noble, the woman who said,"You're not mating with me sunshine!" wanted to take it to the bedroom! He couldn't deny he ALWAYS wanted this, but the closest he thought he would ever get was that hell of a shock kiss that Donna whipped out of left field in the 1920's. He was finally getting what he wanted, what he had always wanted, Donna.

She led them to the bedroom as they exchanged intense kisses, stumbling about the TARDIS on their way. They burst through the door attached to each other, the Doctor holding Donna up flush against him as she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He fell back onto the bed, Donna still on top of him. Whatever nervousness or fear the doctor felt was obviously left in the console room as he was now aiding Donna in ripping off her clothes.

When she was down to just her bra and underwear she said to the Doctor between raging kisses," How about we make you a bit more comfortable, spaceman?" She then proceeded to bear down on his neck, hard. He then yelped out in pleasurable pain as she swiftly removed his clothing. It wasn't long before they were both only in their underwear. She was still straddling him on top of the bed and could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh. She knew he was ready and **she** had been ready since the console room.

She gave him a breathtaking look and asked him on a mental note," are you ready, spaceman?"

"Oh yes!" he said with a gigantic smile on him face. She brought her lips to his once again, and her hand down to his not-so-retrofitted shorts, and squeezed. He let out pleasurable moans as she worked her hand into his boxer shorts and he almost could handle it until she paused for a moment to realize he was fighting back and had already managed to take her bra off and found herself joining him in groans of pleasure as he was massaging her breasts. But he was no match for her when she got his shorts off. With her hands and groans, he felt waves of pleasure washing over his already. When he came down from his high and yelling out Donna's name, the Doctor felt it was only fair that she join him, so he rolled over so that he was on top of her while at the same time getting her underwear off.

They were suddenly both fully exposed and he became hesitant, so she suddenly took over by rolling back over to be on top of him. Before he could realize what was happening, he found himself inside of Donna, and found his hips gyrating back and forth moving in sync with her thrusting as he gained back his confidence that Donna always owned.

"That's not fair, it's my turn!" he said with such enthusiasm, and they both took another roll as she giggled the way and found herself once again underneath the Doctor. He took her with such confidence it was a fight for power until she finally gave up and let him take the lead. He thrust in and out of her as Donna screamed his name out as her nails would bear down into his back causing him to reach his peak with her. Trying to make the waves of pleasure last as long as possible, he went faster until he finally collapsed down on top of her. As they came back from their orgasm together, Donna felt it necessary to take over his mouth once again; he just tasted so good to her. Her tongue licked his lips and then he opened his mouth to let her in. They explored each other's mouths for a while learning each twist and turn until they came up for air." Why didn't you tell me you could do that earlier, spaceman?" asked Donna still out of breath. The Doctor just smiled widely.

Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!


End file.
